Harry Potter's Magical Restorations
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Harry tries Quidditch and being an Auror, but finds that he doesn't like either. Mione suggests professional restoration due to his skill and enjoyment of it. Draco contacts him to restore Malfoy Manor and rid it of Dark Magic. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's Magical Restorations

Summary: Harry tries Quidditch and being an Auror, but finds that he doesn't like either. Mione suggests professional restoration due to his skill and enjoyment of it. Draco contacts him to restore Malfoy Manor and rid it of Dark Magic.

A/N: To those that are waiting for updates on my other fics…I apologize but this story idea is one of the main reasons for my inability to work on other stories right now. It refused to not be written so I really had no choice in the matter.

Main Pairing: Draco/Harry

Warnings: Umm…Slash…Duh…Most of my stuff is slash, ya'll should be used to this by now…

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Mione, he's tried everything we thought he'd like…what's left?"

Harry was nodding in agreement as Ron spoke. After the war and graduation Harry had drifted from one job to another. He tried professional Quidditch but each team he tried just saw him as a trophy player. Auror training made him miserable because he was tired of fighting. He even tried working at a few of the shops in Diagon Alley, but the customers just stood around staring at him and asking questions instead of shopping. He honestly didn't know what was left because he refused to even consider politics. He knew Hermione was planning something though, he could see it in her face as she gave them both an amused smile.

"Harry, what have you been doing in between jobs?"

Harry gave her a long sigh and glared at Ron when he snorted.

"You already know the answer to that Mione, I've been dealing with the press and fans, and helping our friends restore their homes and heirlooms. What does that have to do with finding me a job?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It has everything to do with it Harry. You love restoring things, and our friends aren't the only ones that need help in that area either. I can help you start your own restoration business."

Harry finally agreed to try it and Mione got to work turning Grimmauld Place into Harry's Base of Operations. Harry chose that house because it was the first he had renovated, and it felt more like home to him than anyplace else. Getting rid of Mrs. Black's portrait had taken him and Mione a good week as she shielded him while he unraveled each strand of magic. Mione turned the only downstairs bedroom into a home office and even created a magical mail sorter for him. She gave it three main categories; Business, Personal, and Junk. Personal was for mail from close friends and those he considered as family. Business screened for certain keywords related to restoration. The Junk bin weeded out everything else he'd rather not deal with, such as marriage proposals and angry howlers. She also spelled the entire sorter to destroy anything that came in with a curse, potion or anything harmful on it or in it.

It had been about a month since he'd started and he'd already helped six people fix family heirlooms that had been broken or cursed during the war. He was rather surprised when a rather fancy envelope dropped into his business bin one Saturday morning. He nearly threw it out when he saw the Malfoy seal on the back, but his curiosity made him want to at least read it first.

Potter,

If you're still reading this then I thank you for at least hearing me out. I inherited Malfoy Manor after my father's demise, as I'm sure you've read in the paper by now. I have been attempting to restore the manor and eliminate the dark magic and curses within; this has proven to be far too great a task for me to handle alone. I am willing to pay you whatever price you set after you see how much needs to be done. I am also willing to provide you a room her in the manor along with meals for the duration of the project. Respond if you are willing to at least take a look at what is needed.

Sincerely,

Draco Lucien Malfoy

Harry blinked a few times after reading the letter twice. He and Malfoy had stopped fighting after the Room of Requirement incident where Harry saved the blonde's life, but the two still weren't exactly friends. He decided to risk it and left a note in case anything happened so Ron and Mione would know where he had gone.

Ron, Mione,

Went to Malfoy Manor to check out a possible job. If I'm not back by Monday come and find me.

Harry

He grinned as he thought of the look on Ron's face if he actually ended up reading that. He grabbed a small bag that had all of his tools and gadgets in it and headed for Malfoy Manor. He apparated just outside the main gate and groaned as he realized he couldn't even see the manor itself, just a very long walk ahead. He almost jumped when a magical carriage pulled up in front of him and realized that there were several of them on either side of the entrance. The ride was shorter than he expected and he soon found himself knocking on the door. He was a bit surprised when it was Malfoy, not a ouse elf, who answered.

"Welcome to the Manor Potter, and thank you for at least deciding to take a look the problems."

Harry juse gave him a helpless little shrug.

"I can't help myself, my curiosity wouldn't let me walk away. Now, show me what's going on in this…gigantic…house."

Malfoy smirked and gave him a full tour, highlighting all of the problems along the way.

"As you can see, there is quite a lot that needs work. Now you know why I wrote to you."

"No kidding. The Death Eaters really did a number on this place while they were here. I'm not going to lie Malfoy; this will take quite a bit of time, effort, and energy."

"As I stated in my letter, I'm willing to pay whatever price you set and allow you to reside here during the project. I am also willing to help out wherever possible."

Harry let out a small sigh as his brain was already sifting through all of the information he'd gathered.

"Can you give me a couple days to talk it over with my business partner?"

"Take as long as you need, I'm in no rush."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's Magical Restorations

Warnings: Umm…Slash…Duh…Most of my stuff is slash, ya'll should be used to this by now…

A/N: I decided to upload the first two chapters together b/c they set the start of the story and some important information for later. Hope everyone likes the start of this story.

Chapter 2

Harry sat in his favorite chair as he watched his two best friends argue over his latest job offer. He shook his head as the two got progressively louder and finally cast a silence spell on them.

"I love you both like family but the decision is ultimately my own. I'm taking the job Ron because Malfoy needs the help. That manor is filled with dark curses and spells and it's a wonder nothing has hurt him yet."

He took the silencer off and rolled his eyes at Mione's look of pride, and Ron's look of shock.

"Look, we're adults now and he's not our enemy. He hasn't been our enemy since I saved his life. He's just another survivor that needs help restoring his home. I'm not going to turn him away because of an ancient school rivalry and – "

He was cut off as Mione wrapped him in a hug while Ron shook his head at the both of them.

"Harry, mate, you know we'll back you up no matter what you decide."

"I know that Ron…now, let's figure out the best way to tackle this mess."

The Next Day…

Harry stood at the manor door with a trunk floating behind him and an amused smirk at Malfoy's state of dress. The normally well-dressed blonde was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms with little dragons on them and sporting a nasty case of bed-head. Harry had to give him credit for how quickly he recovered his composure and ushered him inside.

"As you can see, I've decided to help you.

The look of relief on Malfoy's face was enough to tell Harry that he made the right choice.

"Thank you Pot – "

"Harry. If we're going to do this then you're going to call me Harry."

"Then you must call me Draco."

Harry beamed at the blonde.

"Deal. Now, Mione and Ron helped me come up with a strategy to tackle this stuff."

The two went over the 'game plan' as Ron called it. The first task was to tackle the master suite. Harry instructed Draco as to which shielding spells to use to protect both of them from any backlash. Harry spent several hours unraveling the dark magic in the suite one strand at a time. By the time he'd finished he was sweating and looked exhausted. Draco's eyes softened as he realized how dedicated Harry was to helping people. He gently steered the other man to the large bed in the center of the room, just in time to catch him as he passed out. After putting him under the covers, he set a ward to alert him when the other woke up.

It was three hours later when Harry finally woke up in a strange bed without his wand or glasses. Hiw first instinct was to panic as a blurry formed moved in front of him, but Draco's voice reminded him where he was and why as the blonde handed him his glasses. He gave Draco a sheepish grin as the blonde scowled at him.

"Why in the bloody hell didn't you take a break Po, Harry. Do you realize that Magical Exhaustion can kill you or leave you without magic?"

"You're not the first to give me that lecture Draco. I know I need to pace myself better, Mione's always yelling at me for that. Losing my magic really wouldn't be a big loss for me though, I grew up without magic."

"That may be true, but if you lose your magic you won't be able to protect yourself or the people you care about. I'm quite sure that isn't something you want."

Harry just shrugged at him, causing the blonde to frown at him. Draco had changed his opinions about the other man years ago after he saved his life. A recent expose given to the daily prophet had opened a lot of people's eyes about just how the young man had grown up. Draco thought it was amazing that he turned out to be such a caring person after what he'd been put through. This was his chance to start over and he wasn't about to let it pass by, so he put his hand out.

"Shall we start over…Harry?"

Harry gave him a soft smile that the blonde couldn't help but return.

"I think this is long overdue Draco."

A sudden banging noise had both men cringing.

"Mother."

"Mione."

The two looked at each other e moment before breaking into soft laughter. A second round of banging had the two racing for the door like a pair of competitive kids.

"Ha! I win as always Draco."

"How…in the bloody…hell…do you run…so fast?"

"I had to run from my cousin and his friends for years…I guess some things just stick with you."

Draco looked like he swallowed a lemon, but decided to let it go for now. He turned the handle of the door and stepped back as a brown blur shot through the door. Hermione took one look at Harry and set into a rant on exhausting his magic. Harry gave Draco an 'I told you so' look before pouting at his irate friend. Draco was momentarily distracted by that pout until he heard his mother giggle…Narcissa Malfoy giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow at her amused look.

"I see you finally found someone to help restore the manor to its former glory. I approve of your choice my Dragon."

Harry's snort of laughter had Draco giving him a playful glare that caused both females to give each other a subtle smile. Draco led the group into the sitting room for tea and conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter's Magical Restorations

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile due to life getting in the way. Between illness, injury, work, school, and caring for my mom and grandma…been a tad bit busy lately. Sorry.

Chapter 3

After the Hermione and Narcissa had both left the two young men looked at each other for a couple minutes. The silence was broken when Draco huffed softly and cuffed Harry gently upside his head, which earned him a scowl that he was sure Harry meant to be fierce.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That was for being completely reckless with your magic. You will not be doing any work today got it?"

Harry gave him another scowl and sighed softly as he nodded in agreement. He knew it was too dangerous to do more too soon after using so much magic.

"Fine…you can have your way this time. Is there something you'd like to do instead?"

Draco had a sudden image flash in his head of Harry in Draco's big bed again…only this time the dark haired male was half naked and begging Draco for something. He shook his head and gave Harry an apraising look for a moment.

"Have you ever ridden a horse Po…Harry?"

Harry startled a bit before his face shifted into a look of wary curiosity.

"I always wanted to try but the Dursleys would never have allowed it…why?"

Draco smirked and pointed towards the backdoor.

"The manor has a large stable…there's also a magical animal sanctuary but I can show you that another day."

Draco grabbed Harry and dragged him back to the Master bedroom, making him sit while he pulled out several riding outfits. In the end Draco chose a pair of black riding breeches and an emerald green shirt for Harry to wear, while he himself wore a pair of light grey breeches and an ice blue shirt. Once they were dressed Draco proceeded to drag Harry out back to the Stables. He was determined that Harry would enjoy himself at the manor, not just work himself to death. Knowing that his childhood, despite the harsh punishments of his father, had been better than the man who had saved their entire world made a protective feeling erupt inside his chest.

"Here we are…the Malfoy Stables."

Draco took a great amount of pleasure in watching Harry's awed expression. The dark haired male was looking up at the expansive, and expensive looking, equine housing.

"How many horses are in there anyway?"

Draco smirked a bit and let out a soft chuckle.

"A dozen…and a couple of other equine species as well."

At a raised eyebrow from Harry he went on to list the other creatures that called the Malfoy lands home.

"We have a pair of Kelpie…both harmless as they were kicked out of their herd and my mother rescued them. There are a couple of odd-ball mixed species…and there's also one unicorn. She's my personal favorite to spend time with…I saved her life when she was a foal and she's refused to leave ever since."

Harry grinned at him as they entered the stable. The first thing he noticed was the soft white glow coming from an enormous stall at the end of the stable where the unicorn was watching the young men. Harry was startled from his observations by a puff of warm air along his arm and the touch of a velvet-soft nose. A large coal-black Frisian mare was nudging his arm and trying to get his attention, which he was all too happy to give her. Draco's eyes were wide as he stayed well-away from her.

"Be very careful with her Harry…she has a tendency to bite people. She also refuses to be ridden, always throws people off."

Harry chuckled softly as he gently pet her nose and ran his fingers through her mane. His voice was a low murmur that Draco could only just hear as he talked to the mare.

"You wouldn't do that to me now would you? No, you'll be a very sweet girl for me. Draco…I'd like to ride her if it's all-right with you."

His tone implied that he was determined to ride that particular mare and Draco sighed softly. He knew that tone of voice and also knew that arguing would be both pointless and irritating. He motioned to the stable hands hovering nearby and they immediately took both the black mare, and Draco's personal mount…a willowy-looking white Arabian mare, and tied them in crossties to get them tacked up and ready to go out. Once that was done Draco took several minutes to teach Harry how to get on and off a horse safely, followed by a short session of riding basics so the dark haired one wouldn't fall off and land on his arse…hopefully.

"Think you're ready now Harry?"

Harry nodded and nudged his mare's sides gently to move her into an easy walk. They rode across the vast grounds of the estate, even taking time to go for a swim on horseback in the pond. By the time they returned to the stable it was nearly time for dinner and the two males were both tired, but the genuine happiness on Harry's face made Draco forget all about his tiredness. They once again ended up in the Master bedroom to change out of the dirty riding clothes and into something clean. Draco tossed Harry a pair of soft green pants and a black tank-type shirt before slipping into his own black pants and ice-blue shirt. Harry seemed amused as he leaned against the doorframe in his borrowed clothes, the muscles in his arms and chest rippling with his soft chuckles.

"You do realize I have clothes of my own right?"

Draco forgot about his 'pureblood' upbringing and stuck his tongue out at Harry who laughed louder. The two made their way downstairs and into the atrium to eat in a less formal setting…mainly because Draco had no desire to sit on the opposite end of a massive table from Harry, he wanted to be able to see him and talk to him.

"Draco…why have you waited so long to get help with this place? I know it isn't pride or you would never have contacted me of all people."

"Actually…to be perfectly honest…I thought for awhile that I could handle it on my own. I've realized recently that I was very wrong in that assumption. When I saw your little ad in the Prophet, and remembered how strong your magic is, I knew that I could trust you to help me."

The raw honesty in the blonde's voice made Harry blush a soft red color and look away for a moment.

"I will do everything I can to clear out all of the darkness in this place Draco. No one should have to live in a place that is so full of dark magic that just going into the wrong bathroom can get them thrown into a wall."

Draco chuckled as he remembered the first tour he gave Harry that resulted in him trying to enter the downstairs bathroom and being tossed on his arse by an unseen force.

"I did warn you not to try and go into that room."

Harry gave him a light scowl and the two shared a short bout of laughter before returning to their meal. A gentle blanket of emerging friendship was draped around them as they shared good food and conversation.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I hate to do this b/c it always drives me crazy when another author does it. Sadly I have temporarily run out of ideas for this fic and have to put it on hiatus for the time being. I will eventually come back to it but for right now I'm stuck. I hope you all understand and won't be too angry with me. Life has become a bit too hectic to focus and try to regain inspiration. I am the sole care giver for my 73 year old mother and 97 year old grandmother, and at the same time I'm trying to finish my Bachelor's degree and maintain a job. I barely have enough time to watch an hour of TV at night let alone do anything more involved like watch a movie or re-read a book. Eventually things will mellow out…I hope…and then I'll be able to rekindle my plotlines.


End file.
